Spying Games
by ShegoRulz
Summary: When Etcetera and Pouncival decide to go spying on Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, they all certainly get more than they bargain for! My first CATS fanfic! :D Rated K


_**When Etcetera and Pouncival decide to go spying on an unsuspecting Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer they certainly get more than they bargain for!**_

_**This is my first ever fan fiction and I couldn't be happier that I'm finally writing one on my favourite musical CATS! Rated K+, because let's face it, like these four could do anything bad? :') Disclaimer - I obviously don't own CATS. If I did it would still be running in London and EVERYWHERE. 'Nuff said. Ok, enjoy! **_

"_Pouncie! Heeeeeeey, Pouncie!" _

_Pouncival turned to see the hyperactive kitten Etcetera bouncing towards him. _

"_Yeah?" he asked doubtfully as she skidded to a halt at his feet. _

"_I have a GREAT idea!" she beamed and he grinned mischievously. _

"_Are we going to scare Munkustrap?" he asked eagerly, his emerald eyes lighting up at the thought. _

"_Are we, Etcy?"_

"_Nooo." she pouted, "I saw Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer sneaking around…"_

"_What else is new?"_

"_YES, but they were looking kinda…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "sinister. _Especially Jerrie, like

he was hiding something. So I thought we could go SPYING!" she finished and began bouncing up and

down excitedly again.

"Why me?" he asked, "Why don't you go with Vikki or Jemima? And look, Electra's right there with

Jennyanydots…"

He could've sworn her small face had started to blush and she said quickly, "Well, Vikki's somewhere

with Plato and Jemmy's sleeping. And I…I wanted to go with you." she played with her stripy tail in

embarrassment, avoiding his gaze.

"Really?" he said in surprise, then felt himself blushing too, "I mean, uh, cool! Let's go!"

She looked up at him, grinning. "YAY!" She got to her feet and grabbed him into a big hug. "C'mon,

Pouncie, we've got some spying to do!"

"Teaza?"

"Yes, Mungo?" the Cockney calico glanced at her best friend and partner in crime slightly impatiently,

"Sumfin' ya want ta tell moi? Loike why you've dragged moi out 'ere in tha dahk?"

"Oi…oi…" the orange tom cleared his throat and struggled for something to say. "It's a beau'iful night,

ain't it?"

Rumpelteazer glanced up at the full moon and twinkling stars. "Yeah, oi guess…"

"Those stars are loike…loike you're eyes." Mungojerrie tried desperately and received a baffled look

for his trouble. He mentally cursed himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd known for several

months that he was in love with his best friend, so why was it so hard to say? Because he was scared of

the possible rejection or pitying looks from the other toms?

"Thanks…" the queen said slowly and scratched her ear. "Ya know, oi really need ta get an early night,

so will oi meet ya back in tha den? Don' stay out too late now…"

"No, no, wait!" Mungojerrie struggled not to yell frantically as he grabbed his best friend's arm.

"There's sumfin' really important oi want ya ta know…"

"Yes?" she asked softly, gazing at him with those beautiful green eyes that made his heart melt.

He had just opened his mouth when he heard something in the distance…

They had just started setting off when Etcetera suddenly started squealing and jumping up and down.

"What?" Pouncival asked in bewilderment. As more excited screams from the female kittens met his

ears he realized why. The Rum Tum Tugger came into view, swaggering and flipping his mane, closely

followed by a swooning Jemima and Electra.

"Oh, come on, Etcy," Pouncival struggled not to whine or show his jealousy, "I thought we were spying!"

Struggling to control herself, Etcetera nodded. "It's just…what if he spends more time with them than me? He might prefer them!"

The little kitten looked so forlorn that Pouncival put his arm hesitantly around her. "Don't worry, Etcy. Look, I'll tell him not to mess you lot around. You're a million times better than the likes of him!"

She blinked up at him in surprise. "Thanks, Pouncie!"

He grinned, patted her on the back, then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Come on, Cettie!" Electra yelled, breaking the silence abruptly as she giggled in delight, "Tugger said he'd sing to us!"

"Sure thing, ladies." Tugger swayed his trademark hips and Jemima started poking his silver belt and beaming. "C'mon, where's my number one fan?"

It was taking all of Etcetera's self control to not rush over there shrieking her head off and lunge at him.

Pouncival was considerably impressed. "Sorry, not today," he called back, "Etcy and I have things to do."

"Oooh!" Jemima exclaimed, her pretty face shocked, "When did you two become mates?"

"We haven't!" Pouncival said quickly, then facepawed himself. "We just, uh…" he broke off mid-sentence, grabbed Etcetera's paw and took off until Tugger and his fan club were out of sight.

"That was…strange." he muttered, staring at the floor. "But well done! Now we can spy on those suspicious cats!"

"Yeah…" Etcetera said, "And thanks, Pouncie. I couldn't do this without you. Let's get going. I saw them come through this way…" she beckoned with her paw and together they walked in to the darkness.

"If you're scared," Pouncival said quietly, "I'm here. And I can, I don't know…protect you."

She giggled and clutched his paw. "Thanks. It's a bit dark…hold on, I think I can see them…"

The two crouched behind a mound of rubbish and saw Mungojerrie holding on to a confused Rumpelteazer's paw.

"Oi…heard screamin'," they heard him say.

"It was jus' Tugger's fan club," Teazer snapped, "Look, Jer, oi'm gettin' fed up with this. Jus' tell moi what this is about so oi can go an' sleep."

"Ya want ta know?" Mungojerrie snapped back, "Well foine, oi'll tell ya! Then ya can go an' sleep!"

"Good!" Rumpelteazer yelled.

"Oi love ya! Oi've always loved ya, an' now oi've realized tha' oi couldn't imagine moi live without ya. Tha's what oi've been tryin' ta say," he finished quietly, "but oi jus' couldn't…"

Rumpelteazer stared at him in shock, then grabbed him by the head and kissed him on the lips. "Ya daft pollicle," she murmured, "You're tha one who oi've always loved too. If ya'd just said…"

"But…oi thought…"

"Le's go 'ome." she grinned at him, "Oi'd loike nuffin' more than ta share moi bed with ya ta keep moi warm. Oi love ya, Mungojerrie."

"Oi love ya too, Rumpelteazer," he whispered, hardly believing his luck. Without a word, the two calico criminals disappeared off into the night together, hand in hand.

There was a pause as Etcetera and Pouncival glanced at each other. "That was ADORABLE!" Etcetera squealed, "Omigosh, Everlasting Cat…"

Pouncival gently placed his paw over her lips and looked at her intensely. She gazed back at him and he took his paw off and his lips met hers…

~Fini!~

***Gasp* Everlasting Cat, my first fanfic is complete! Please tell me what you think and review! :3 **


End file.
